I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
I Don't Want to Miss a Thing 'by ''Aerosmith is a song that will be featured in What the Heart Wants, the third episode of [[Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight|''Glee Wiki: Under The'' Spotlight]]. It will be sung by New Directions with solos from Luke, Drew and Gina. They sing this song when they go to visit Jade in the hospital, as she is still in her coma. They seem sad as they watch their friend suffer, and hope she recovers soon. Lyrics '''Drew: I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping While you're far away and dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure New Directions: Don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep Cause I'd miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing Luke: Lying close to you feeling your heart beating And I'm wondering what you're dreaming Wondering if it's me you're seeing Then I kiss your eyes And thank God we're together I just want to stay with you in this moment forever Forever and ever New Directions: I don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep Cause I'd miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing I don't want to miss one smile I don't want to miss one kiss I just want to be with you Right here with you, just like this I just want to hold you close Feel your heart so close to mine And just stay here in this moment For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah Drew, Luke and Gina with The New Directions: I don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep Cause I'd miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing New Directions: I Don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep Cause I'd miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing Drew: Don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep And I don't want to miss a thing Videos Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Gina Garcia Category:Songs sung by Luke Hensley Category:Songs sung by Drew Morgan